


A.R.A.G.O.R.N.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [19]
Category: Aragorn - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning my attention to middle earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.R.A.G.O.R.N.

A is for Assured,  
Certain of your skills.  
R is for Rapid,  
No delay in your kills.  
A is for Anxious,  
Unsure if you’re Kingly.  
G is for Guts,  
Nothing scares you, singly.   
O is for Outgoing,  
You’ll mingle with all.  
R is for Regal,  
Actions large and small.  
N is for No-one,  
Letting ill-fortune befall.

Aragorn, you’re royal,  
Loyal and true.  
No-one bests,  
A determined you.

Bravery and courage,  
You show without halt.  
The crown is yours,  
Not just by default.


End file.
